all u need is love
by Severina J. Granger
Summary: Draco falls in love with a Gryffindor named Severina, who just happens 2 b hermione's twin sister
1. Default Chapter

Yo Stanford, wazzup, sorry, got it hooked, ok, this is my disclaimer thingy, review or else I'll send my evil butt-monkeys after you, thanx, heehee.

        Severina Granger loved Christmas more than any other holiday. She decorated her dorm in a festive holiday attire. When she woke up, she looked down at the end of her bed. "Hermione, wake up sleepy head it's Christmas!" Severina exclaimed cheerfully.  
"Oh you!" Hermione said sleepily, "I was having a pleasant dream, why did you have to come and wake me up?"  
"Well, there are presents," Severina explained. Severina sat up and picked up a beautifully wrapped present, Severina shook the box.  
"What was that for?" Hermione asked curiously.  
"It's tradition, I always shake the box to see if it's valuable." Then without another word, she tore the wrapping paper off the box. Inside the box, there was a beautiful white leather saddle and reins.  
"Who's that from?" Asked Hermione as she opened a cd from Severina.  
"It's from Hagrid," Severina said.  
"You don't even have a horse, why would he send you that?" Hermione said in a puzzled voice.  
"You're right, I don't have a horse, but I do have a unicorn."  
"What? Where in the world did you get a unicorn?"  
"Well, I was out walking and I saw this baby unicorn with a hurt leg. I picked it up and told Hagrid about it. He let me fix the hurt leg. Now, I'm the only one she'll listen to." Severina explained casually.   
"Well, anyway, thanks for the cd I have been wanting this cd for a long time." Hermione said. Severina also got a necklace from Harry, a set of nail polish from Ginny, a box of chocolates from Ron, and ring from Hermione. Severina got dressed and went down to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were already sitting down eating.  
"Hello my peoples, wass up?" Severina said as she sat down.   
"Nothing much," said Harry, "thanks for the cd by the way."  
"You're welcome, is it any good? I don't have that one yet," said Severina as she took the plate of salad.   
"Oh, that reminds me, we got you something, but we forgot to give it to you." Fred said as he handed her a wrapped present. Severina opened the gift. 

  "Thanks guys! I've wanted this cd for the longest time, but I didn't have enough money."   
"Aw, aren't we a big happy family?" A said a cold drawling voice from behind them.   
"Go away Malfoy, you're not wanted here!" snarled Harry. Draco's kind of cute, Severina thought with a small smile.   
Draco suddenly looked at Severina, I've never noticed this before, but Severina is really pretty, Draco blushed and looked away from Severina's stare.  
"I've got to go feed Liberty," Severina said as she pushed in her chair and dashed out the window. She ran all the way up to the dorm, grabbed the saddle and reins, then, ran all the way down 'till she got near the door. Draco suddenly stepped in front of her.   
"Please get out of my way," Severina said angrily. 

"Where in the world did, you get those things," Draco said as he grabbed the saddle and reins out of her hands. Harry, Hermione, and Ron came out to see what was going on.  
"Give it back Malfoy," Hermione commanded. Draco smiled a cold, cruel smile. He suddenly spotted a fire place behind them. Severina must have sensed what Draco was going to do.   
"No!" Severina screamed in a panicking voice. Draco threw the beautiful saddle and reins into the fire. Severina looked at him, then ran out into the cold darkness. Little did Draco know, but Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, had witnessed the whole scene. When everyone had gone, he pulled out his wand and used it to pull out and repair the saddle and reins. Then, he took them and walked out into the stormy darkness.  
Severina had never been so humiliated in her life. She took out the food for Liberty and fed it to her in silence.   
"Severina are ye in here?" Hagrid asked quietly, "Dumbledore told me ter give ye these back."  
"Thanks Hagrid. I guess he told you what happened?"   
"Yeah, and I wouldn't even bother with tryin' ter fix him. He's bad blood." Hagrid said as he slipped out of the door. While Severina was brushing Starfire, there was a knock at the stable door.  
"Come in," Severina said as she looked up, it was Draco. She glared at him.  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It won't make you feel better, but I got detention for throwing your stuff in the fire." Draco said as he looked down at his feet.   
"Yea, well, you should be." Severina said as she continued to brush Liberty.  
"I really didn't want to do that but . . . " Draco trailed off.   
       "Look, I had to deal with snobby rich kids at my other school too. You think that just because your family has all this money,you think that means that you think you rule the world. Well, you don't and you never will. I can help you change, but I bet you like yourself just the way you are."  
       "No, I really want to change, please help me." Draco pleaded.  
       "Fine, we'll start tomorrow. Meet me here tomorrow at 10:30." Severina said as she put the brush in the drawer, than she walked out the door. Draco stood amazed that Severina didn't rip his face off.  
The next day, Severina was already in the stable when Draco ambled in.  
       "Are you ready?" Severina asked without looking up  
       "Yeah . . . er, what exactly are we going to do?"  
       "Going to change your attitude problem."  
       "Oh . . . okay, and how do you propose we do that?"  
       "Simple, go in and give Harry a complement." Severina said, "oh, and ask Hermione for help in a subject you're having trouble in, and tell Ron you're sorry for all those mean things you said about his family. After that, we'll take it from there."  
       "But I don't need any help in any subjects, all those things I said about Weasley's family are true, and you know I hate Potter." Draco said with a scowl.  
      "Their names are Ron and Harry, and if you really want to change, than you'd better get over it," Severina said in a matter-of-fact voice, "come on." She said as she headed toward the door. When they entered the Great Hall, there was a hushed silence. Nevertheless, Draco and Severina continued toward Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
       "Hi," Draco said quietly.  
       "What did you say Malfoy? Did you come up with another insult about my family, well, right now, I'm not in the mood to hear it."   
       "No, actually, I just came to say I'm sorry, to ask Harry for some good pointers for Quidditch, and to ask Hermione for help in the History of Magic."  
       "Okay, who are you and what did you do with Draco Malfoy?" Asked Harry in a shocked voice.  
       "I'm right here and I'm kind of in a hurry, could you give me an answer," said Draco in an annoyed voice. Severina gave him a look.  
      "Well," said Hermione, "Severina's much better in that subject than I am, if you need help in any other subject though, I'll help you."  
      "I guess I can help you with Quidditch, but I don't want my teammates to think I'm a traitor, so we have to practice late at night," said Harry, who was getting up from the table.   
     "Thanks," Draco as he started towards the door. "Are you coming Severina?"  
     "Yeah, I'll be there in a second." She glanced at Hermione and Ron, who had a look of shock on their faces, grinned at them, then hurried out the door. She finally caught up with Draco.  
     "Did you see the look on their faces? It was so funny!" Severina said unable to control her laughter.  
     "Yeah, well I'd better get going, I'm supposed to go to Hogsmeade today with Crabbe and Goyle."   
     "Well, do you want to come with me instead?" asked Severina casually.  
    "Yeah, why not?" said Draco smiling.   
    "I need to go take Starfire for a ride before we go to break the reins and saddle in, you can come if you'd like," Severina said as she headed towards the stable.   
   "How long will that be?" asked draco as he ran after her.  
   "I don't know, it shouldn't take more than an hour," Severina said as she struggled to open the barn door. Draco helped her pull the door open.  
   "So what is the unicorn's name?" Draco asked casually  
   "Liberty is her name."  
   "Where did you come up with that name."  
   "Well, I found her and she was free."   
"Can I ride her," Draco asked.  
"she doesn't take well to strangers," Severina said with a small smile.  Without realizing what he had done, Draco kissed Severina.  Little did they know, but Harry was watching them from behind the stable.

**Author's Note: so what do ya think? Do I have ya hooked?  Review please**


	2. The Kiss

  
  
Chapter 2: The Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: Obvoiously i don't own the Harry Potter characters, my friend helped me write this cahpter, so i owe her a big thanx  
Severina broke away from the kiss smiling. "Don't you think that Daddy will be mad when he finds out you like a Gryffindor?'  
"Yea, i think that he will get over it, theres only so much screaming a man can do in a day you know," Draco answered smiling slightly. Severina blushed a little, she couldn't beleive who she was having this conversation with. Harry, who was still unseen, couldn't beleive it either. Harry slowly walked away before things really heated up, he couldn't help but feel a ping of jelousy though.  
"So what does this mean?" Severina asked looking at the ground. Draco didn't know how to answer this, so he stayed silent. "So, would you mind if I kissed you again?" Draco asked staring into Severina's eyes. He was greeted by a kiss on the lips, at that point, he felt like the happiest man alive.  
Harry sat alone in the gryffindor common room, too lost and confused in his thought. The event replaying in his mind over and over, thats when Severina walked in, and he couldn't beleive it, SHE WAS ACTUALLY SMILING. All Harry knew was if he had just kissed Draco, there would be no possable way he would smile, but then he remembered that hes not gay so theres another reason he wouldn't smile. Severina looked at Harry and gave him a hug.   
"Happy are we?" Harry asked looking into the fire. Severina smiled and nodded, strolling up into the girls' dormatories, if only Harry had kept his big mouth shut.  
"You know, kissing Draco is probebly as bad as kissing Snape, well I guess I wouldn't know, so tell me, how does Draco kiss?" Harry asked not even looking up. Severina froze, she didn't know how to feel, angry, embarressed, scared, she just looked at the wall and continued to walk up the stairs, she just knew Harry was going to use this information against her.  
Severina walked into potions the next day, stopping slightly to glance at Draco, he too, was looking at her. She blushed with out noticing and went to go sit by her sister, who was talking, well actually arguing with Ron. Something about too many spider legs in a potion. Harry tapped her on the shoulder and smiled.  
"Hello, is that sunburn, or might it be blush on your face I see?" Harry asked looked at Severina with anticapition. He couldn't admit he liked her, not yet at least, but he could torture her for awhile. Severina just smiled and pushed Harry into Neville's culdren, which, unluckily for harry, still had a bit of the shrinking potion in it, let's just say, if you asked him boxers or briefs, he would be forced to say boxers, because that's all that seemed to be left, other then the robe, Harry was now a little naked dude screaming. Severina smiled, her secret was safe for now, but he would get his revenge, she knew he would. She looked over and saw Draco was smiling, he seemed delighted of the small little stunt Severina pulled.  
The rest of potions class went uneventful. After class was over, she headed for the library, she needed to think, but she was stopped by Draco, he kissed her, deeply and passionately, he didn't care if anyone saw, which people did see, lots of people saw in fact, when they broke apart, Severina smiled, pulled Draco a little closer, and kissed him again.  
Harry frowned as he walked back from madam pomfrey's office, he realized he was really beginning to hate that woman.  
"Hey Harry, have you heard, Draco and Severina...they kissed, in front of everyone, you just missed it!" Ron yelled catching up with Harry. Harry could only glare at the floor. He couldn't beleive this, how could she stand him, and she didn't even offer him a tic-tac, unlike her last few boyfriends.   
Draco and Severina had walked into the great hall, hand and hand, it was   
enough to make anyone sick the way they made googily eyes at each other. Harry walked by, Severina couldnt help it, "Hey Potter, boxers or breifs!" Sevrina yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Ron came up to Harry, "You know, I beleive Malfoy is a bad influence on her" Ron said laughing. Hermione walked in, she was furious at her sisters actions, she couldn't see anyone could like a future death eater, in her opinion anyways.   
It had been a week, and Severina and Draco were officially dating. Harry tried to ignore the jelousy he felt in his heart, he evn started to date other girls, which he found was kind of easy to do. Draco hadn't chaged too much, he was still mean, but he was a bit softer to the Gryffindors. Severina was leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder when Hermione came rushing forward, she was crying, and she looked like someone had just died.   
"What happend?" Severina asked standing up. Hermione held out the note that she had received.  
"Dear miss Granger and her sister Severina,  
I hate to inform you that your parents have been killed by Voldemort, their funeral next week, we are sorry for your loss  
Corneilis Fudge"  
Severina went numb, everything seemed to be going balck, all she felt before she hit the ground was Draco's strong hands pulling her up. She couldn't speak, it was too hard, she couldn't beleive this was happening.  
  
Autor's note: So what do ya think? Review pleeze  
  



	3. Dreams and Aspirations

Chapter 3- Dreams and Aspirations  
  
Okay, this is my disclaimer, obviously I don't own the Harry Potter characters because if I did I would be one very rich girl  
  
  
Severina's world had come crashing down with the use of one simple sentence. Draco, who had a strange feeling that Severina was hiding something, looked away. It was too painful to watch Severina, who was usually full of cheery laughter and always had a smile on her face, cry. Severina dropped the letter and ran up the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories. Draco called out to her and tried follow her, but he felt a light hand touch his shoulder. The hand belonged to Hermione.  
"Let her have her tears in peace. She hasn't had it easy you know, our sister Winnie died when she was the star of the Nutcracker. Winnie was rushing to see Severina's debut performance in the middle of an ice storm and lost control of the car. She went over the side of the bridge. Severina still blames herself to this day," Hermione explained softly.  
"But why would she blame herself for her parents' death?" asked Draco.  
"Well, you will have to ask her that. It's not my business to tell you her personal secrets, I probably shouldn't have told you about Winnie. Please don't say anything to her about Winnie. They were very close and it hurts her to talk about it."  
"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. What can I do to help Severina?"   
"Well, the best way now is to be there for her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go talk to Severina," Hermione said as she headed up the stairs.  
"Bye," Draco said to Hermione as she disappeared from sight. Draco started toward the portrait hole to get back to the Slytherin common room before anyone noticed he was gone.   
"What are you doing in here Malfoy, you're not a Gryffindor." Draco turned around to see who the voice belonged to. It was Harry Potter.   
"No, I was here with Severina working on a project. What do you want?"  
"Nothing, I just want to know what you think you're doing with a Gryffindor, especially a  
'Mudblood' as you would call her." Said Harry in a bitter voice filled with hate, sadness, and hurt.  
"What do you care if I go out with her?" Draco asked.  
"Out of all the guys she could have picked, she picked you." Harry said sadly.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Draco.  
"She could have gotten any guy without lifting a finger, but she chose you."  
"I love her." Draco said firmly  
"What do you know about love? What's going to happen after we leave the school for good, or over the summer for that matter, are you going to keep in touch with her? Just think what your father would say."   
Draco paused and thought about this for a minute, "yes, I am going to keep in touch with her over the summer. I don't care what my father says as a matter of fact."  
"You two just don't get it do you?" screamed Harry with tears streaming down his face.  
"What in the world are you talking about?" Draco said with a look of pity, hatred, and amusement.  
"I love her. I loved her since the day I saw her. Everyone knew but her." Harry said as he stared at the ground. Little did Draco and Harry know, but Severina was sitting on the stairs listening to their every word.  
"Well, why didn't you tell her?"  
"I couldn't bear rejection and I knew that she would never go for a guy like me." Severina couldn't take it anymore, she jumped up ran toward Harry and slapped him across the face.  
"Come on Draco, let's go." Severina said as she started towards the portrait hole. Draco followed leaving Harry alone in the common room with his confused thoughts and a red mark on his face. Severina didn't know where to go, so she did what her sister would do, she headed for the library. Suddenly Draco stopped.   
"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Severina said impatiently.  
"Why did you slap Harry?" Draco asked quietly.  
"Lots of reasons, now let's go!" Severina stared towards the hall that led to the library, but Draco pulled her arm and stopped her.  
"Wait," Draco said as he drew nearer to kiss her. The kiss had been more passionate and meaning that any other kiss that they had shared.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a cold sarcastic voice from behind them. The kiss had come to an end abruptly. They looked behind them to see Professor Snape standing there as if waiting for Draco and Severina to start insulting each other. Severina blushed furiously and Draco looked down at his feet.   
"I suggest you two get back to the dorms before you both get detention."  
"Okay," Severina walked slowly towards the Gryffindor before making sure that Professor Snape had walked off. Unfortunately, Draco was with him. Severina started towards the common room when Draco shouted her name. Severina smiled and turned around.  
"Now how did I know it was you calling my name?" she said as she started to giggle.  
"Maybe it's because I'm the only one who likes your name." Draco said as he started towards her. Severina headed for a dark classroom. She pulled out her wand of her purse and lit the torches.  
"So what did Professor Snape say?" Asked severina as she pulled out her Cd player out of her purse. Draco watched her carefully.  
"What's that?" asked Draco as he stared at the machine.  
"It's a cd player, it plays music like the famous N Sync!" Severina started to sing "Bye Bye Bye". Draco looked at Severina as though if she was demented and then started to laugh.  
"So why did you run upstairs earlier?" Draco asked as he looked at the ground.  
"Well, my parents did die." Severina replied as she rummaged through her bag.  
"Yea, I guess that was a pretty stupid question to ask."  
"No, I was crying for Hermione. She was really close to our parents."  
"Weren't you?"  
"No, I was born in Brooklyn, that's in New York, then when I was two, we moved back to Britain. Then, when I was five, my two older sisters Jodie and Erika and I moved back to New York so I could become Miss Prima Ballerina." Severina stated as she picked some lint off of her sweater.  
"So why didn't you?" Draco asked as he stared at her.  
"Why didn't I what?" Severina replied.  
"Become Miss Prima Ballerina?"   
"Because, I guess I would have to say that I had other plans and ambitions for myself that on one knew about?"  
"Like what?" Draco asked.  
Severina giggled and stared at the floor, "Well, I wanted to work for the CIA and be a spy. See, the movie Harriet the Spy was out and that's what inspired me to become a spy."  
"Do you still want to be a spy?" Draco asked as he looked at the cd player with fascination. "No, not really, now I want to be an actress. I can really act!" Severina exclaimed as she dramatically threw her hands to the sky and sank into a chair.  
"Well, if that doesn't work out, you could always plead insanity, someone desperate director might feel sorry for you and hire you." Draco laughed as Severina glared at him. Then, a few miniutes later, Severina forgave Draco and started to laugh too.   
"So did you live anyplace else besides here and New York?" Asked Draco a few miniutes later.  
"Yea, I lived in Paris while I attended Bauxbutons. It was a nice school, but I like it here better." Severina said.  
"Well, I guess that's a good thing." Draco said smiling.  
"Yea, I guess so, but to be completely honest, I really didn't want to come here." Severina said slowly.  
"Why, I thought you said that you liked it here," Draco asked.  
"Well, I didn't want Hermione to get mad at me again." Severina said in a candid voice.  
"Why did she get mad at you?" Draco asked, "not to pry or anything." He added as an afterthought.  
"Well, remember how I told you when I was five, I moved back to New York to study ballet?"   
"Well, Hermione went to try out for the part of Clara, too. As they say, the rest is history." Severina said with a far away look.  
"So she got mad at them for picking you instead of her? That's totally stupid!"  
"Well, the thing is, I didn't want that part, Jodie made me try out. I even danced bad so I wouldn't get the part, but I got it anyways. Some luck I have."  
"So let me guess Hermione had her heart set on that part?"  
"She practiced until she had to go to bed, sometimes, she would even sneak out of bed to practice." Severina looked as though she had the whole scene playing on the wall in front of her." She smiled sadly and walked out of the room, leaving Draco to comprehend what she had said. He still didn't know why she would blame herself fo her parents' death. He had a feeling that she wouldn't tell him either. He checked his watch as he walked towards the Slytherin common room, it was nearly two o'clock. They had been in that classroom for nearly four hours.   
  
Author's note: so what do you think? Please review:) 


End file.
